


Home To You, My Love

by abnisrd



Category: Vidyut Jamwal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnisrd/pseuds/abnisrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally speaking to Vidyut after months. Fluff-induced fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home To You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you guys like this oneshot.  
> It was lightly inspired by many Military AU, Vidyut's Commando and the fact that I can't find any Vidyut fics out there haha.  
> I would love to hear your feedback. Thank you for reading :')

"Lieutenant General Jamwal, Code 1504825."

"Hold on a second, Madam. Who should I say is calling?"

"His wife." "Hold on Madam, let me transfer the call."

The Navy Anthem fills the line. The simple anthem that become so familiar over the years. When she heard her husband was possibly back to base, she just couldn’t resist calling. Of course, the letters from him arrived two weeks once but she needs to hear his voice. She haven’t talked to him in months.

“Lieutenant Jamwal here, good morning” A husky voice fills the earpiece breaking her from her thoughts. He sounds exhausted but still very strong. “Babe, it’s me” her voice dropping low as if she is afraid. Afraid if she talks too loud he might not be real. A sharp intake of breath fills her ears and hears him excusing himself from his current conversation. 

“Hi Mrs. Jamwal” “Hi babe” both their voices cracking, filled with so much emotion.

“I miss you” “ I miss you” they say together. “Jinx, you owe me a soda” he says, laughing softly. “Damn it. It’s okay, you still owe 3 sodas.”

A loud, rumbling laugh comes out the speaker that fills her whole on her heart. She can distantly hear a metal door closing with a thud and soft sound of things being moved. "Hold a second, honey." 

"You busy?" 

"No no, just getting comfortable to talk to my best friend. It's has been so long since I talked to her, you know. I didn't even know how I was functioning without hearing her voice."

"Well, Lieutenant, should I leave you to it then?" she asks, smiling so hard that her cheeks ache a little.

Laughter again. Ask her what is her favourite thing about him and without missing a beat she would say that it was his laughter. She claims that his loud rumbling laughter fills any room and the look of his face when he laughs is extremely precious. 

"Babe? You there?"  
"Oops, sorry Vidyut. What were you saying?"

"I asked about the kids. They good? How is Ahryan and Anika doing? Did you guys get my letters?”

“Yes, all of them. They are both very good. They remind me so much of you. Last weekend, Ahryan got up at 5 am, woke me up and asked me to bring swimming. He says and I quote “Exercising in the morning is the only way to start a day” Like seriously which 11 year old gets up at 5 am?”

“My 11 year old, of course. I can’t even tell you how much that warms my heart. It is so good to hear that. Anika?”  
And so they talk. She starts to talk about everything from the new guy at office to the new recipe she is trying. She tells him things that even she didn't know she wanted to tell him. After so much of talking, she pauses. Suddenly suspecting if he is still there. "Vid?"

"Still here, love. Just go on. I missed hearing you talk"

"I miss you. I know I'm sounding very redundant here but come back safely, okay? I need you. To be in this house. To be here, next to me in bed when I am up in the morning. To bring your kids for swimming on Saturdays morning cause god forbid the exercising gene got passed down. To know that I am coming back to someone.”

"I know, sweetheart. And I am going to be home."

Then they both hear the tune of the anthem, signalling it was almost time to end the call.

"I love you."  
"I love you." 

"Come back to me, okay?"  
"You know I will. Always. Back home to you."


End file.
